Tuff Love
by Maddison Jayne
Summary: I've been rather addicted to HTTYD lately, and I decided that poor Tuffnut needed a girlfriend...so I made one
1. Chapter 1

The sun set slowly over Berk, and the evening was much warmer than usual that the time of year. Vashti sat on the roof of her house, a little lonely. Her twin brother was out collecting food, she'd had to stay home, because of a small injury she sustained while trying to help train the other teen's dragons. She sighed softly, stroking her Hideous Zippleback's head gently, sighing. "He'll be back soon, I know it." She sighed a little, her brother had gone off with Ruff and Tuff, the only other set of twins in their tribe. She'd always been excluded from their fun, even when she and her brother got the same dragon as them. She ran her fingers through her long red hair, she didnt wear it in a braid like the other girls, not at night anyway, it was much more comfortable to have it loose.

After a few hours, she heard the familiar sound of her brother and Tuff returning to their home. She frowned a little, why'd he always have to bring the blonde home with him after foraging. It was embarrassing for her, since the blonde was so attractive, and funny, he was cooler then any of the others. She hid herself with her blanket, pretending to be asleep. Swallowing her pride, she listened to her brother's voice.

"Seriously, I don't know how you even survive at your place, its way easier with Vashti, we dont fight like you guys." Grinning, he looked over at her bed. "Speaking of Vashti...looks like she crashed before we got here. Pity." he sat on the floor, watching his friend flop on the floor next to the fire.

"She must've gotten bored waiting for you." Tuff's voice was so different, it wasnt overly deep, but it was still manly in away. "I was hoping she'd be up. Its been ages since I saw her..." He wasnt sure how to say it to, he knew he should tell his friend that he had a crush on the other girl, he hadnt even told his twin sister. "Valdez, is she gonna come to the academy tomorrow?"

"i'm pretty sure she will, we can't not go, besides, Double Shock needs training." he chuckled, he didnt even realise that his friend was into his twin. "I'll ask her in the morning..." he groaned, looking out the window. "I better go check Double Shock, feel free to wait for me here, she wont wake up...deep sleeper."

Vashti curled up tighter, her heart pounding. She peaked out slowly, her bright green eyes locking on the blonde as he took his helmet off. His hair was messed up, but still looked wonderful, it was quite clean, and she knew it'd smell good. She stiffened instantly as he moved closer to her bed to look down at her, she closed her eyes tightly, not wanting him to know she was awake. "Vashti..." He shook his head slowly, "Vas...if you can hear me...meet me after training tomorrow...on the secret beach...Ruff'll keep your brother busy." He brushed a little of her hair out of her face, his cheek flushing pink as he moved back. "Please."

When Valdez arrived back in their home, he saw his sister sitting up in her bed, looking nervous and awkward. He stared at her, already running to her side. "Are you ok? Was it the dream again?" He held her tightly in his arms, panicing that his sister was upset.

"N-no, I'm just nervous about the training tomorrow...apparently the Chief's gonna be there..." she winced slightly as she thought about it, though in truth, she was more nervous about going to the secret beach, alone, with Tuff.

"Well...if your sure." He smiled softly, cuddling closer to her. "Are we sharing tonight?"

"If you really want." whenever her brother felt awkward he wanted to sleep in her bed, like when they were younger. She snuggled against him, falling asleep.

When morning came, Valdez woke to see his sister already dressed and sitting on their front steps, tightly braiding her hair for the day, her hair was longer then Ruff's, but nowhere near as pretty. She was a beautiful girl, he had to admit, and it she wasn't his twin sister, he was sure he'd have tried to be hers many times. He watched as she stood, bending to touch her toes, stretching out the muscles that tire from braiding your own hair. He smiled, getting up and dressing in his training clothes properly. He leant down to kiss his sister's forehead. "Your up early." he smiled, moving to go find some breakfast.

"Double Shock woke me up early...She was hungry." Smiling, she moved to start for the arena. "We'd better hurry up, or we'll be late..." She skipped ahead, having already eaten. Valdez was confused, his sister wasnt usually this chipper in the morning. He followed her fast, panicing about her still, though, all those thoughts disappeared as he saw his two best friends.

Ruff and Tuff sat on their dragon, Barfbelch, he was walking towards the arena carefully. Double Shock was hovering close by, since they were both from the same species, they spent alot of time together. Valdez ran ahead and climbed up. "Morning guys," he was grinning as he joined his friends, his hair wasn't done, and he looked like he was still half asleep, but his grin was ever present. The twins were arguing about something, and he chuckled at their arguments. He and Vashti didn't argue very often, and never like the twins did. Vas sighed, waiting for Double Shock to pick her up.

Vas looked at the sky, riding on Double Shock, her eyes slowly moved back down to the second dragon in their group, they'd finished training, and Tuff was arguing with his sister and Val. She sighed. "We'd better land Double Shock...or those three are gonna kill each other." They landed, and she looked closely at the group. "Guys...stop that." She grabbed her brother's arm, tugging him slightly. As she tugged him away, Tuff looked angrily at them. He grabbed her arm, mumbling something about 'plans'. She went bright red, pulling away from her brother fast. "Right, I've got somewhere to be, you...don't fight with them." she ran off fast.

Tuff snuck away from the group too, heading in the same direction. He arrived just after her, seeing her sitting under a tree. She looked great, her red hair glistening in the sun. She had her shoes off, playing in the sand with her feet. He cleared his throat, looking at her a little awkwardly, it'd been a long time since he did anything without his sister. "hey." her eyes snapped up at him, looking almost nervous.

"Hi." She looked up at him, standing slowly. "Why'd you wa-" Her question was cut off by the taller boy kissing her suddenly. She froze, what was she meant to do. Was this a dream? She began to kiss back, just as he moved to pull back. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. His hands slipped to her waist, squeezing lightly. As the kiss continued, Vashti's lungs began to scream for air, she pulled back slowly, staring into his eyes. "T-Tuff..."

"Sorry..." his voice was soft, nervous. He moved to step back, blushing a little. "I didnt know what to say...but I really wanted to do that." Her arms stay around his neck, looking very embarrassed. He cleared his throat, not moving anymore. "I think you should be my girlfriend."

"Y-your what?" She stared at him, very confused by the sudden statement. "A-are you sure Ruff would approve of that...and what about Valdez?"

"Just say yes, I...know you want to." He was gaining confidence. "But...don't tell your brother yet...and I wont tell Ruffnut yet..."

"So you want me to be your secret girlfriend?"

"yes."

She looked down, pulling away from him. A secret girlfriend, not a serious girlfriend. Slowly, she sat back in the sand, mumbling to herself. "That'd be...terrible." She looked down, hugging her knees to her chest. "I'd rather be Snotlout's girlfriend then a secret girlfriend." She had a few tears slipping down her cheeks. She shook her head slightly, feeling quite bad about the whole situation.

"I dont mean it like that." He knelt in front of her, cupping her face softly. "I just mean...I dont think they're ready for it. I...want them to be comfortable with everything." He leant closer, kissing her again. "I want to be with you." She kissed back very slowly, letting her legs fall down flat. As he started to pull away, she followed him, ending up in his lap. He blushed, staring at her as she sat on his lap. She wiggled a little to get comfortable. "You...move fast."

"N-not too fast..." She looked awkwardly at him. "I want...to try a few things with you." Leaning in, she kissed him again, keeping herself on his lap. As they sat there, kissing, Tuff slowly gained confidence, running his hand up and down her back. He nipped her bottom lip suddenly, causing her to gasp, quickly he slipped his tongue into her mouth, rubbing it against hers carefully. A gentle moan left her lips, and she felt an odd tightning in his pants under her hips. She wiggled slightly, blushing at the feeling of his partial erection.

Before she could break the kiss to say anything, she felt the soft sand under her back. She opened her eyes to stare up at the blonde as he hovered above her. "T-Tuff..." His eyes were dark with something she'd never seen before, his lips a little darker then usual because of their kisses. Tuff bent down, kissing at her neck slowly, nibbling occasionally, leaving dark marks. A deep moan left her throat, her nails digging into his vest. She opened her eyes slowly to look at the sky above them, gasping loudly as she noticed a dark, very familiar shape floating above them. "Tuff...Tuff!" She shook him face, trying to push him off. "Hiccup's just above us!"

Tuff rolled over, glaring up at the sky. He picked up a rock, throwing it at the sky. "He has the worst timing." He frowned, trying to hide his obvious erection. Vashti fixed her clothes, trying to get her hair to cover the dark marks on her neck. Hiccup landed next to them, looking rather quizzical. Tuff sighed a little. "Can we help you?"

"Your siblings are looking for you, they're both really worried." He looked over them carefully. "Is everything ok out here?"

"The sand feels so good between your toes, I wanted to show her." Tuff stated fast.

"And why were you on top of her?"

"T-There was a Terrible Terror stuck in my hair and he was getting it out for me...it ran off before you landed." Vashti covered for them quickly, biting her lip. "Do you think you could drop us back home, if the others are worried."

"Sure, right Bud? We can drop these two off...they arent heavy like dad." the large black dragon made a few noises, before giving them his cute, yet awkward toothless smile. The three teens climbed onto his back, heading back to the village. Vashti kept her arms around Tuff's waist tightly as they flew, Toothless was much faster then Double Shock, and it scared her a little. She hid her face in her boyfriend's long soft hair, moving one hand to rub his thigh gently. She was still interested, and she wanted to show him that. She felt him move slightly, gaining a grunt from Toothless.

As they landed, Hiccup looked at them. "next time, try going in the cave instead of on the beach...I wouldn't've found you there." Tuff made a face at him, starting to walk towards his house, seeing his sister and Valdez sitting on the front step with their dragons. Valdez jumped up, running over to them.

"Where the hell were you?" He grabbed her arm, checking her body over for wounds, freezing when he saw her neck. "Did you fall down somewhere, are you alright?" He panicked, looking at Tuff almost angrily. "Did you let her get hurt? What sort of loser are you?"

"That's enough Val." Vashti's voice was serious, she grabbed his arms unhappily. "You don't get to tell me what to do." Tuff stared at her, before stepping closer, clearing his throat.

"Do you wanna go get food in the hall with me?" She nodded at him, pushing her brother away, heading towards the main hall. As they walked, Tuff watched her, looking a little nervous. "Why'd you stick up to your brother like that? You guys never fight."

"He was annoying me. He's more annoying then you, you know?"

"There is no one more annoying then me~" He chuckled to himself. She smiled at him warmly, taking his hand gently. He blushed, holding her hand tighter. As they entered the hall, Snotloud started to laugh at them loudly.

"You're with the wrong twin, Losers." He chuckled. Tuff frowned at him, moving to say something back to him, before letting go of her hand.

"She fell over in the woods and got hurt, I was just helping her get here for her meal."

Her heart shattered as she heard the words leave her boyfriend's mouth, maybe it was too soon for them to be in public, or maybe someone needed to hit Snotlout, really really hard. She walked over to him, eyes angry, punching him hard in the arm, much harder then Astrid ever did. He winced back, looking like he was in quite alot of pain. She stomped over and getting a drink and her meal, before sitting in the back corner, glaring at her boyfriend and the other boy.

As he walked closer, Tuff noticed the glare, sitting at a different table, waiting for his sister to arrive. He was confused, he thought she'd agreed to keep them a secret while they got going, that had meant from everyone, not just their siblings. Lonely, he looked to where she'd been sitting again, noticing she was gone. He stood up fast, going to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside, Vashti let her tears fall, starting to sob hard as she ran towards the docks. She didn't notice anyone following her, and she didn't care, she wanted to disappear from their island home for awhile. She didn't know where she'd go, but she sure as hell wasn't staying close to the others. She climbed into the small fishing boat she and her brother owned. Carefully, she pushed off, not noticing when her boyfriend dived onto the boat, nor the dark storm clouds rolling in around them. As she rowed out into the ocean, it became rougher. Tuff touched her arm. "I'm pretty sure we're going to die if we go further." She screamed, looking at him, the stupid grin he always wore on his face. "You didn't think I'd let you risk your life alone, right?"

"I didn't think you'd care," she looked down sadly. "Since I just fell down in the woods."

"How did you expect me to tell him? He's the biggest jerk in town."

"I wanted you to tell the truth. I'm your girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know you are." As he said it, it started to rain, and a large wave crashed into the side of the boat, she screamed, clinging to her boyfriend's waist. "Are you alright?" Thunder crashed around them, causing him to look around.

"I hate storms...and we're too far to get back home..." She whimpered softly, clinging to him tightly. Another wave crashed into the boat, sending them towards an unknown island. As she storm worsened, Vashti began to relax as Tuff stroked her hair lightly, telling her that it would be OK, and she believed him.

When she awoke, she was alone, on a beach, under the wrecked hull of her boat, she winced a little, looking around. "Tuff? Tuff where are you?" Nervously she looked around the beach, spotting his tracks leading into the woods. She ran into the woods, scared to be alone. "Tuff?" She tripped, landing face down on the ground. As she lifted herself on her hand, much like doing a push-up, she spotted him, his pants were untied, member in full sight. Her face went bright red, he must have been peeing when she fell. He was staring at her, trying to fix his pants fast.

"Your awake...I had been hoping you'd still be sleeping until I got back." He was nervous, and it showed in his voice.

"I got scared when I woke up alone, I'm not exactly a tough viking like you."

"Well...thanks." He stepped closer, holding a hand out to help her up. She took it slowly, looking at him, blushing as her stomach growled. "Oh, I can fix that." He said with a grin. He tugged her towards a cave, he'd found before needing to re-leave himself. Smiling, he showed her where he'd built a small fire and was roasting small boar for their meal. She blushed at the sight. "Your brother and I learned how to cook for ourselves when we use to go on fishing trips with Ruff and your Dad."

"Its like your a real husband, providing for me and stuff..." She blushed, looking at her feet as she sat down. She shivered a little, she'd forgotten to bring her big jacket since she'd been trying to run away. Blinking, she looked up as Tuff slipped his fur around her shoulders. "T-thankyou."

"About me being a real husband...maybe one day I will be your husband..." He slipped his arm around her shoulder carefully. "Besides, you never know how long we'll be stuck here." Vashti took a deep breath, looking at him nervously.

"So...what if we're stuck here forever?" She was scared of the answer, and didn't know how to tell him.

"Then we populate the island~" He chuckled to himself, looking very excited with himself. Her face was bright red as he spoke, leaning into him slightly. He looked at her again, kissing her forehead. "That roast boar should be done now, we'll have heaps of left overs...since I haven't seen a single dragon on the whole island."

Vashti scooted closer to the fire, using her dagger to cut the meat slowly. "Your amazing, Tuff, I cant believe you caught this all by yourself." She held up a slice of the meat, a little embarrassed. "Here, you try this first." He lent forwards, biting the meat slowly, smiling.

"Well I must say I cooked this amazingly." He ate happily, before pausing to hold up a piece to her lips. "Try it." He spoke clearly, almost demanding. She bit it slowly, smiling softly as she ate, it was good. They sat in silence after that, eating until they'd had their fill. Tuff stood slowly as he looked at her seriously. "I'm gonna go get some more wood and stuff...can you make a bed?" It was late afternoon now, and they knew it'd be getting cold soon. Vashti nodded, starting towards the entrance to the cave, she turned her head, before realizing that she was still wearing his fur. She moved to take it off, before he put his hand over hers. "Its fine, you keep it on, your cold right?"

"Not anymore...I'm much warmer with your fur." She blushed, smiling as she moved off to find moss and other things she could use to make bedding for them. She wasn't sure if he wanted one bed, or two, so she collected enough to make two nest-like beds, sitting on one while she waited for him, when he returned, she blushed a little, watching his body as the muscles moved under his shirt, she bit her lip, wondering what would happen to them if they stayed on the island alone.

As darkness fell, Tuff added a little more wood to the fire, looking over at Vashti as she sat on the makeshift bed. "Why'd you make two?" He hadn't noticed until there was more light from the roaring fire, feeling a little rejected now. "I thought we'd share one bed...since it'll be cold." He watched as her face turned bright red, moving over a little so he could join her on the bed. Tuff placed a hand on her arm, smiling softly as he lent in to kiss her.

Valdez sat next to Hiccup, mumbling. "Its been a week, since they disappeared...I'm really worried about both of them." He looked around the area, there had been a terrible storm since the night his twin had disappeared. Hiccup patted his back gently, looking out over the snow covered houses.

"We'll start a search as soon as its safe, right now, we can only hope they're somewhere warm."

"And that idiot's taking care of my sister."

Vashti opened her eyes slowly, yawning a little. It was late in the morning, and Tuff was still snuggled against her in the bed. She moved a little, they'd gotten closer then ever in recent days, spending time learning about each other, and the night before, they'd taken a big step in their relationship, finally seeing each other naked, though she'd gotten scared and asked him not to push it too far, afraid that if she had sex with him now, and they got off of their island, he'd leave her for someone else. He made a cute grunting noise, snuggling closer to her. "don't get up yet...its too early." He whined, nuzzling against her neck lightly. He opened one eye to check out his handy work, he was getting rather good at leaving hickies.

"We need more wood from the pile...or I'm going to freeze...would you like that?" She spat at him sarcastically. She was getting a little frustrated with him, he was getting rather clingy in the mornings. She wiggled her way from his grip, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Besides, the second there's more wood on that fire, I'm coming back to play with your hair..." She giggled, having gained a fondness for his long blonde locks. She threw a few more logs on the fire, before sitting back with him. "We should collect some more water and put it in our bath...I'm pretty sure the two of us need a bath...its been a week in the making."

He looked at her, raising a tired eyebrow. "If you really think we need a bath."

"If I wanted my boyfriend to stink I'd be dating a Yak..."

"Are you saying I smell like a Yak?"

"Right now...you smell like Astrid's Yak-nog..."

He sniffed himself, shivering a little. Tuff had to admit, he wanted to make an effort to please his girl, and he'd do just about anything to ensure she still liked him when they got home. "Alright...I'll go get the water..." He paused, kissing her neck slowly. "Right after we snuggle."

"You...smell...bad. We are not snuggling." Her voice was serious, and she looked like she didn't want any part of his cuddles. She stood again, fixing her clothes so she could go cart water back to their cave. There'd been allot of storms lately, meaning that there was allot of snow, it was easier to cart snow back to the cave and melt it into warmish water. She started to fill the bath they'd made out of a large tree stump, they'd hollowed it out, well, she'd hollowed it out while her boyfriend was exploring and finding them food. Even if he stank he was a good provider, he always brought home food, and made sure they were stocked up with wood. She moved, starting to heat up the water, sitting down to mash some seeds and left over animal fat to make soap. As she watched the snow melt, she heard her Tuff walk back into the cave, carrying two makeshift buckets filled with fresh water. "The bath's nearly ready." She said, looking up at him.

He bent over, kissing her very softly. "Your gonna make me go first aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am." She grinned, holding her soap up. "And I'm gonna wash that hair of yours...its starting to get grot in the ends...it looks much better when its all blonde."

Tuff rolled his eyes, moving to take his clothes off. He poked a toe into the water, shivering. "Still too cold." He sat down on their bed, letting his nakedness show in the dim light of the cave. Biting her lip, Vashti looked him over, his muscular form was as breath taking as ever. The way the muscles were contracting and restricting under his skin, the light sprinkling of hair from his navel to his groin, he was so manly. She scooted closer, poking his stomach. He looked into her eyes. "Are you starting to regret having me bathe first?"

"N-no...I just like...the way your body looks." She stroked his stomach slowly, starting to draw little patterns while they waited. He let out a soft groan, moving a little again, getting off of the bed. Looking up at him, Vashti blushed more, whispering. "Once your done in the bath...I promise you...I'll let you wash me too." She giggled, following him towards the bath.

Climbing into the water, he sighed happily. "I forgot how nice it feels in the water."

"Well...get use to it...because if your gonna be with me...your gonna be a nice clean man."

Tuff rolled his eyes, reaching for the soap she made. "Gimme some of that..." He started to wash his body carefully, the crushed nuts and seeds helping to remove the dirt and grime from his body. He watched as his girlfriend lent closer, starting to gently wash the dirt from his blonde locks. He loved it when she played with his hair, even if it was a little weird for him, he still loved it. He'd finished washing his body long before his hair was finished. She was taking such take in washing them, it was so relaxing. Once she'd finished, she stood up blushing. "What are you doing, babe?"

"I'm getting undressed..." She spoke carefully, removing her top, looking at him shyly. He always stared at her so seriously when she was naked, it was a little off putting. "Stop staring or I'm gonna put it back on and bathing in my clothes."

"Oh come on, you oggle me when I'm naked." He snapped at her, though it wasn't meant to be mean, it sounded rather rude. She covered herself, mumbling something about being rude.

She let her arms fall to her sides, pulling her skirt and tights down, looking away in embarrassment. Tuff stood in the water, holding his hands out to her. She stepped into the warm water slowly, looking into his eyes. "Just...don't hurt me OK?" She whispered, holding his hands still, looking away from his eyes quickly as they darkened a little, it was a look she was getting rather use to, it meant he was getting in the mood to explore her.

Running his hands down her sides, pulling her closer as he kissed her softly. She slipped her arms around his neck, feeling the now familiar pressure against her stomach. She grumbled slightly, breaking the kiss to look into his eyes again. "Can you hold off until I've bathed? I don't want to be stinky anymore...please?" She quickly sank into the water, starting to wash herself. Tuff frowned a little at her, stepping out of the bath, going to sit in front of the fire to dry off. He didn't like it when he had to wait, he was very impatient.

Vashti finished bathing faster then usual, taking extra care to wash her privates. She stepped out of the bath and moved to stand in front of her boyfriend, she looked at his member as he lazed in front of the fire. Kneeling in front of him, she stroked his thigh lightly. "Are you happy now?" She lent forwards, breasts brushing against his chest as she kissed him lightly, wrapping a tentative hand around his partial erection. She stroked slowly, breaking the kiss so he could work on her neck like usual. A soft moan escaped his throat as she stroked faster, he grabbed at her butt, shivering lightly.

Her body quivered, and she clung to him tightly. He's managed to her a hand between them, stroking her sensitive virgin area, her hand fell away from his erection as he flipped them over. He kissed down her body, paying special attention to her breasts, before moving down to run his tongue along her quivering womanhood. His tongue had become quite skillful, finding the exact places that made his girl cry out his name. Her toes curled as she arched her hips towards him, mumbling fast. "M-More...please Tuff...do m-m-more~" His eyes widened, he'd never been further then this, but he was sure she didn't want him to use himself inside her yet, she'd been much to tight and tense. He moved back up her body, kissing her lips gently, very carefully slipping a long finger inside her tight wetness. She tensed, gripping his shoulders suddenly. "J-Jeeze..."

Tuff paused his actions, looking at her nervously. "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head slowly, mumbling. "It just feels...odd...in a good way." She kissed him again, having gotten use to the feel of something inside, feeling a little knot tightening in her stomach, it felt amazing, but it felt better when he started to move his hand again. She pushed herself back against him lightly, squeezing her eyes shut as he added a second finger to her. Her nails began to dig into his slim shoulders, arching closer, whimpering slightly. "Tuff...I-I'm ready...please..." She pulled herself up, whispering hotly in his ear. "Make me a woman."

Tuff looked into her eyes, before removing his hand slowly. He slipped his hips between her thighs, pushing his tip against her softly, he didn't want to hurt her, but gods did he want to be inside her properly. Groaning at the feeling of just his tip inside, he pushed himself in completely, causing her to yelp out in pain. He paused, looking very nervous. "Did I do something wrong?"

She had tears in her eyes, shaking her head, though her voice was a little strained. "I-I told you...be gentle...very g-gentle!" As her body began to relax and adjust, she looked into his eyes again, whispering softly. "You c-can move now...but be gentle..." She moved her hips up against his lightly, trying to make him move again. His face went bright red, moving against her slowly, not wanting to hurt her, but being his first time inside anyone, his stamina wasn't as great as it could be. Her groans of pain very quickly turned to moans of pleasure, whispering his name as she wrapped her legs around his hips, causing him to hit the deepest place inside her, it was amazing. She whimpered as the knot inside her stomach tightened more, and the faster he hit that place inside her, the tighter it got. He whimpered happily, kissing her passionately as he felt his release coming, he began to thrust desperately. Vashti screamed his name at the top of her lugs, feeling the most amazing and intense pleasure she'd ever felt, her toes curled and she saw stars. The feeling of her squeezing tight around him pushed him over the edge, Tuff groaned, the sexiest sound the blonde had ever made, his seed releasing suddenly, deep inside his lover's womb, they didn't know the dangers to be had by having sex, and at that point, as they curled together tightly on their bed, they didn't care.


End file.
